Luis Lopez
'Luis Lopez '''is a minor character in '''JANTSUU’s Living In Liberty City 2 '''and one of the three protagonists of ''The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes. Appearance He is always seen wearing a black and white jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. However, in The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes, his clothes are dirty and sort of bloody from his cuts that he sustained in the plane crash. Biography Living In Liberty City 2 He is first seen in the bathroom, having sex with a girl while Niko Bellic is entering a stall to use the bathroom. After hearing what was going on inside the stall, not knowing it was Niko beating up the Cluckin’ Bell Chicken man, him and the girl leave the restroom, where he is never seen again. The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes He first appears driving down Star Junction, Liberty City in his Schafter until it stalls, which he pulls over to the side and inspects the engine, much to his annoyance. As Niko Bellic is trying to fix his radio while driving, he does not watch where he is going and hits both Luis and his car. Soon, Niko confronts him after accidentally making Johnny Klebitz fly off of his bike. He pushes him and before things could escalate between the two, Johnny confronts (mostly Niko) with a shotgun. Just as he was about to shoot Niko (and possibly Luis), ''an advertisement comes on the big screen and they watch it as it advertises Los Santos in the State of San Andreas. The three decide to band together and they drive to the airport in Niko's car. They manage to get there and they board their plane to Los Santos. However, after a night of flying, Niko, who was fiddling with his gun, accidentally fires it, which kills the pilot. Luis curses Niko out and soon, their plane starts losing control. They then tumble around in the plane while also bumping into each other. Soon, Niko and Johnny spot a parachute, but Niko was quick to grab it for himself while Johnny goes to pull it off of him. Luis gets up and rams into him after Johnyy punched Niko down, causing the rest of them to tumble around once more. The next time, Niko succeeds in getting the parachute with Luis looking at him. Niko then jumps out of the plane while Luis screams in fear after realizing that without the parachute, they will die in the crash. Luis and Johnny then remain on the plane. After the plane crashes, they miraculously survive but with some injuries. They help each other, despite some hostility back in Liberty City and on the plane. They decide to keep moving and they leave the wreckage. They travel for a few hours before they pass out in the middle of the night. The next morning, Luis wakes up and walks up a sand dune and spots a town. He looks back at Johnny and goes back to help him. They both go into the town, only to discover that no one was there. They soon spot a motel and they walked into a abandoned room. Johnny goes to wash himself off a little while Luis falls down on the mattress and falls asleep with Johnny joining him after getting done in the bathroom. They sleep through the day until Luis wakes up and hears a loud noise outside. He goes to check and spots a man who is standing idly. He turns around only to reveal himself as a zombie. Luis runs away when it attempted to attack him. However, Johnny was behind him and they both fall over each other. Helpless on what to do, they scream in fear as the zombie prepares to devour them both. However, before it can get any closer, it is shot in the head by Niko himself, who have finally managed to find them after tracking them. Niko helps Luis up, showing that their hostility back in Liberty City and on the plane was likely erased. They explain that the person they encountered was likely a zombie. Niko laughs it off, not believing them at first. They then spot a horde of zombies and Niko attempts to shoot them, but runs out of ammo. Niko tells them to shoot,but they both explain that they don't have guns. They then run through the Main Street and they end up in a diner. ''(More to be added) Killed Victims * Unnamed survivor - Shot multiple times (Accidental, Alive) * Multiple zombies Relationships TBA Trivia * He is the most unluckiest protagonist in The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes. * His middle name is confirmed to be Fernando. * The girl he was having sex with in Living In Liberty City 2 is a possible "booty call" for Luis in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Him, Niko, and Johnny are not friends in the Grand Theft Auto ''series. * Him, Niko, and Johnny cross paths in ''Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, and Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. * He does not appear in Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V, ''nor ''Grand Theft Auto Online, though, a picture of him is seen on his friend, Tony's desk in the player's nightclub in Online if they buy a nightclub. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters